


Heart It Races

by drjamband



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Star Trek: Into Darkness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 06:53:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drjamband/pseuds/drjamband
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little spin on the volcano scene from "Into Darkness."  Jim is angry that Spock would have let himself die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart It Races

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for one of those "Imagine Your OTP" prompts. Then I forgot about it for a really long time. The prompt was:  
> "Imagine Person A (Spock) of your OTP getting into serious trouble only to have Person B (Jim) save them and later yell at them for acting stupid and making them worry. Person A initially gets angry at being treated like a child, but eventually understands Person B’s feelings and apologizes while they cuddle and reaffirm that the other is still alive."

“What the FUCK, Spock?” Jim shouted, running to the transporter pad as Spock took off his helmet and armored suit.

“I’m sorry?”

“You know what I’m talking about!  You were just gonna let yourself die down there!  Did you even fucking think about what that would do to me?”

“The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few,” Spock responded calmly.

“Shut up!  Just shut up!”

Spock furrowed his brow.  “You were the one who sent me into the volcano, Captain.”

“To save a planet, not to murder you!  And not to have you decide you’re just going to die!”

“I did not see another option.  Either you let the ship be seen so as to beam me up in time, or I died.”

“There is no such thing as a no-win scenario!  How many times do I have to tell you that?”

Spock adopted a stiff stance.  “I will not have you speak to me as if I am a child.  It is illogical to wish circumstances were different.  What happened is in the past.”

“Christ, Spock, just drop your stupid Vulcan shit for one second and think about how you would feel if it were me in that volcano, waiting to die while you watched me accept my fate!  Or do you really care about me that little?”

“That is enough!” Spock boomed.  He became aware of the silence that permeated the hallway, and he took a deep breath to calm himself.  “Do you remember the time you ate the stew on Ardana and had an allergic reaction to the radishes?  Your face was blue by the time Dr. McCoy was able to reverse the reaction.  Or the time you were attacked by a genetically engineered ocelot on Corinth IV and had your large intestine shredded?  Or the time you became inebriated on Ranza V and hit on the Prime Minister’s daughter, causing you to nearly become decapitated?”

“I don’t need the whole fucking list, Spock!”

“Apparently you do, because apparently that is what it is going to take for you to see that I do not have to imagine how I would feel if you were about to die!  I am already aware!”

Jim could see Spock’s chest heaving, the up and down pattern almost mesmerizing.  He blinked, his eyelashes wet against his skin.  Swallowing, he ran the few steps towards Spock and grabbed him, sinking to the floor and bringing the other man with him.  “I’m sorry,” he gasped, gripping Spock’s shirt and pushing his face into Spock’s neck.  “I was so scared.  Fuck, I’m so sorry,” he cried, his shoulders shaking.

“I apologize as well, Jim.  The thought of how my death would affect you did cross my mind, but the feelings associated with that thought were almost unbearable, therefore I chose to block them out.”  Jim pulled back to look at Spock properly.  “Do not think that I do not care for you deeply, ashayam.”

Jim sucked in a shaky breath and nodded against Spock’s chest.  “You’re safe now,” he said, more to himself than to Spock.

“I am.”

 


End file.
